


5 Times Iwa Got Fed Up With Oikawa’s Fangirls + The One Time Oikawa Did

by jeanmorehoe, prettykawa (okaymosshead)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, this is literally just us projecting, you know all the mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmorehoe/pseuds/jeanmorehoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaymosshead/pseuds/prettykawa
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t really consider himself a jealous person, but he was really starting to get fed up with the constant mob of girls always crowding his boyfriend. Finally, he takes matters into his own hands.or alternatively5 times Iwa used his master PDA skills to scare Oikawa’s fangirls away, + the 1 time Oikawa realized he only needed attention from one person anyway.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170
Collections: 5+1 Things (hasbroheybro), İwaoi(hasbroheybro)





	5 Times Iwa Got Fed Up With Oikawa’s Fangirls + The One Time Oikawa Did

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is essentially iwa using PDA to get people to leave oiks alone hehe I hope you enjoy!! much love to @jeanmorehoe for writing this with me

1.

Hajime slams his locker shut as Tooru tries to reach his hand in to grab his lunch box. It’s only second period and his boyfriend is already annoying the shit out of him. As if to prove his point, Tooru sticks his tongue out at him and clutches his hand.

“Iwa-chan!” he pouts. “I just wanted one of those chocolate puddings your mom always packs for you!” He holds up the hand that Hajime almost crushed and obnoxiously waves it in his face. 

“And this,” Tooru says dramatically, “you could have hurt my special setting hand! So mean!”

Hajime grumbles at him to shut up as they round the corner, their chemistry class right down the hall. They almost make it all the way there without any roadblocks until…

“Oh, Oikawa-san hello!”  
“Hi there, Oikawa!”  
“Oikawa you look so good today!”  
“Oikawa can I please give you this?”  
“Oh, Oikawa-san I almost didn’t see you there…”

Tooru beams at the amassing crowd of girls, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Hajime crosses his arms as he stares at the clock. They were going to be late again. Hajime wouldn’t care so much if this didn’t happen every damn day. It’s like there were always people begging for Tooru’s attention. 

And no, it’s not like he was jealous or anything. Really, he wasn’t! He got to see Tooru all day every day in all states of being. Hajime knows things about his boyfriend no one else in the world ever would. So no, he isn’t jealous, but…

Maybe just this once he could try a different approach to getting his boyfriend’s attention.(And if he was feeling a little possessive today, who cares? No one has to know.)

Looking over, he sees Tooru getting into another heartfelt spiel about volleyball that makes all the girls swoon (and maybe Hajime does too, but so what? He’s a slave to his passions). Ignoring any blaring warning from the sensible part of his brain, Hajime steps next to him and grabs his hand, holding his palm up to his face to kiss it softly. The hallway seems to go quiet as the girls stare at him. Perfect.

He reaches over for Tooru’s backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Come on, Prettykawa,” Hajime says. “Let me carry this for you. We have a big game coming up this weekend, and I couldn’t let my stupid, self-sacrificing boyfriend hurt himself.” 

Tooru stares at him, stunned into silence. Taking the opportunity and running with it, Hajime walks to class with the bag slung around his shoulder. Tooru stands in awe and disbelief behind him, before realizing Hajime was halfway down the hallway. He gives a quick apology to the girls before running after him (and since when did Iwa walk this fast?).

“Iwa-chan! You can’t just say stuff like that to my face and then walk away! Iwa, please! It’s me, your handsomely stupid self-sacrificing boyfriend!”

The girls stand behind them in confusion. Was that how they flirted? 

2.

They’re sitting at their usual spot during lunch, under a big tree, slightly separated from the rest of the dining area. Tooru is complaining about one of his classes, rambling on without stopping for a single breath. Every now and again Hajime will interject with a short comment or a nod.

It’s a nice day, and Hajime is relishing the time outside with his boyfriend. The dappled sunlight turns Tooru’s pretty brown eyes into burnt caramel. Tooru belongs to the sunlight, bright and warm, making everything he touches more beautiful. Hajime feels like he could stay out here with him forever, content to just melt into the soil as he stares at the sun itself.

“Oikawa! Hi!”  
“Oikawa-san, I brought an extra bento for you!”  
“Oikaw-san, please accept this!”

The three girls interrupt Hajime’s gooey train of thought, storming over and ruining the peaceful moment with his boyfriend. He looks up as the clouds rolled over the sun just in time for his bad mood to roll in with even more force.

“You had your head on my shoulder, you’d think they’d get the fucking hint,” Hajime grumbles, angrily plucking some grass. Tooru elbows him in the side. He sits up a little, but their legs are still close together, his knee bumping into Hajime’s.

“Iwa-chan, be nice you brute!” he whines, their knees still dangerously close. Hajime hopes Tooru thanks his lucky stars he’s so in love with him, otherwise he’d kick his ass. He probably would either way, actually.

He can’t stop looking at Tooru’s knee next to his, and for a second he almost forgets about the mob interrupting his lunch. Almost.

“Ah, thank you for the gifts, ladies, really you’re so kind!” He gives them that ridiculously fake smile, and Hajime feels like he can see right through him.

“Oh, Iwa-chan do you see the little rice ball in here? It looks just like a bear!” Tooru holds up the rice ball from one of the bentos a random girl had given him. He holds it up to Hajime’s face, squishing it in his fingers until it’s little seaweed eyes and mouth are pushed into a scowl.

“It looks just like you, Iwa-chan! So grumpy,” he jokes, sticking his tongue out at him. The girls laugh, oblivious to the obvious flirting between the two. They carry on joking and laughing as Hajime stews to himself. The clouds are still over the sun, casting the shadow from the tree even longer, down to the sidewalk. 

Hajime is annoyed, for one thing. He’s annoyed that the one time during the school day he gets Tooru to himself, more often than not, it gets interrupted by his boyfriend’s stupid fangirls (And really, Hajime gets it. Oh boy, does he understand, but Tooru is his and he wants some alone time with his boyfriend. That really isn’t too much to ask for, is it?). 

Hajime is sulking, picking at his bento, when he realizes he forgot about the milk bread he brought for his boyfriend after losing a bet. He can’t even remember what it was about, but the thought of it warms his heart a little. So much so, that last night he had asked his mom to make some of her homemade milk bread that Tooru loves so much. He’s been planning on giving it to him after practice today, but suddenly an even better idea forms in Hajime’s head.

His boyfriend is still rambling on about his latest volleyball victory to his awe-struck groupies when Hajime gives him a smack on the head. His hair feels soft on the palm of his hand. 

“Hey. Shittykawa,” he interrupts, holding his left hand in front of Tooru’s face, just barely out of his reach.

“Hey, ow, what the-“ Tooru begins, until he looks up at what might quite possibly be the second most beautiful thing in this universe. His eyes grow wide, and he reaches his hands out.

“Hajime. Where. Did you get. That.” Tooru says, completely ignoring the girls still trying to talk to him. The bread is wrapped neatly in plastic wrap, but he can tell it’s homemade just by looking at it.

Hajime pointedly ignores the way his first name sounds coming out of Tooru’s mouth. “I dunno. My mom made it last night. Guess she’s pretty good at that stuff or whatever,” he says, trying hard to ignore the gleam in Tooru’s eyes. Some of the girls have started to disperse now, the oncoming bell for next period mixed with an uninterested Oikawa finally boring them enough to leave.

“Iwa-chan, please. Please, you know what this means to me. Hajime, I’m starving over here,” he whines. He thinks the three unopened lunch boxes next to him would say otherwise, but at least he has Tooru’s attention now.

“Hmm. Don’t know. Think you have to work for this one. Or can the great Oikawa not live up to the challenge?” Hajime taunts him, still waving the bread in front of his face.

“Pfft. Fine. What do you want, huh? Want me to embarrass myself in front of everyone? Maybe take my pants off and go streaking down the sidewalk? You really are a sexual deviant, Hajime, you know that—“ Tooru whines, getting more desperate. 

“Kiss me.” 

Tooru stares at him blankly. “That’s it? Well if you insist—“ he leans into the kiss, but Hajime beats him there, pressing their faces together until everyone in their general vicinity has long left. For a minute he forgets why he was ever upset, Tooru’s lips on his so soft, filling every inch of his being with light. He feels weightless. Hajime grabs onto Tooru’s arm so he doesn’t float off into the atmosphere.

The bell rings and they break apart, their faces red as they sit alone under the tree. Hajime tosses the bread onto Tooru’s lap, standing up to wipe his hands on his pants. He holds a hand down to him, Tooru still holding a hand to his face where Hajime had held his cheek.

“Come on, Prettykawa. We can’t sit out here all day.”

3.

Tooru is limping. He’s trying to hide it from Hajime, but it’s pointless. Today’s practice had been long, and of course he had over done it like usual. Hajime had watched him from time to time, noticing that glint in his eye, the way his hands shook as he hit the ball just a bit too hard across the court. Hajime wants to reach over and smack some sense into him. He probably would too, but Tooru’s carefully crafted smile and practiced walk makes him stop and think.

After all of the bullshit they’ve been through together over the past few years, you would think he’d know to stop hiding it at this point. Tooru was never one to look weak in front of anyone, he’s worked too hard for his facade to be broken that easily. Lately, though, Hajime has found it easier to break down his walls and let himself in. He’s just about to say something, gathering his thoughts to speak whenever they’re interrupted.

“Oh, hi Oikawa-san! You looked great at practice today.”  
“You should show us some of your moves, they looked so cool!”  
“What’s it like being the captain, Oikawa?”

Hajime is about to lose his absolute shit. And of course, just like every other fucking time, Tooru is going to go along with it. He can’t refuse in front of anyone, can’t let his stupid, pretty boy image break. It would make him sick if he wasn’t so obsessed with said pretty boy.

Tooru happily talks to the girls, answering their questions and thanking them for the kind words (and piles of stupid milk bread—why the fuck has Hajime been buying this shit for his boyfriend when he just gets it for free?). Hajime stands to the side, scrolling through his phone and rolling his eyes. 

He’s sure they wouldn’t think Tooru was all that cute if they had to see him the way Hajime did—like at 3 AM caffeinated and screaming about how aliens brought bigfoot to this earth and he has proof, Iwa-chan, he does, don't walk away from him! 

Hajime looks up from the stupid video Makki had sent him when he notices the strain on Tooru’s face and the weird way he’s balancing on his leg. Hajime doubts Tooru even notices he’s doing it. 

“Alright,” Hajime says, stuffing his phone in his pocket as it dings 20 more times (why did he let Tooru put him in that group chat again?).

“Come on, Prettykawa, we gotta go,” he interrupts, grabbing Tooru’s arm and slinging it over his shoulder. His boyfriend gives the girls a sympathetic wave as he lets Hajime cart him away. They don’t make it very far before he sits Tooru down on a bench next to the sidewalk.

Hajime opens his backpack, pulling out some tape as Tooru sputters some nonsense about “Oh, Iwa-chan what are you doing?” and “Seriously, I’m fine, Hajime—“. He completely ignores him in favor of crouching down in front of his boyfriend to wrap up his stupid knee, one hand placed gently on his thigh. 

“What am I gonna do with you, Tooru?” Hajime sighs, gently wrapping his knee. He looks up to see Tooru’s face turning bright red, and to his left the group of girls are still watching intently. 

Without even thinking, or maybe thinking too much, Hajime finishes his job with a kiss to Tooru’s knee and a rub to his thigh, before standing up and placing another kiss on his forehead.

Hajime sticks his arm out for Tooru to grab onto. “Come on, let’s go home, Prettykawa.”

He risks a glance back at the three girls and finds that they’ve already left. Hajime tries and fails to hide the satisfied smirk on his face as he pats Tooru’s arm where it’s tucked into his. And with the blush on his boyfriend’s face, he can tell he feels the same way.

4\. 

The walk to his favorite restaurant wasn’t too far from their neighborhood, so Hajime and Tooru got dressed quickly in Hajime’s bedroom, ready to head out for their weekly dinner/movie date.

“So, Iwa-chan, how do I look?” Tooru says, spinning around to show off his outfit. He’s wearing the ugliest alien shirt Hajime has ever had the misfortune to see, the artwork and color based off of the new prequel/sequel/whatever the fuck Tooru had explained it was. His boyfriend had ordered it online a month ago, refreshing the site over and over again to get the shirt (it was limited edition).

“You look like an asshole,” Hajime replies, pulling on one of his boots and tying the laces. Actually, Tooru looks stupid fucking hot, but Hajime’s not going to tell him that when he has that dumb grin on his face. It would give him too much power. 

Tooru puts a hand to his forehead dramatically. “Oh Iwa-chan, you hurt me so. You’re also a fake fan if you don’t think this is the coolest shirt within all space time. You know, this movie is the third in the series, but it’s actually a prequel to the second film, which was the precursor to the first film which was based off of-“

Hajime cuts him off by sticking a hand to his boyfriend’s mouth and shooting him a glare. Tooru licks the palm of his hand in retaliation, laughing when Hajime quickly pulls it away.

“You’re so fucking gross,” Hajime says, wiping his hand on Tooru’s shirt. “And hot, but mostly super disgusting.”

He grabs Tooru’s hand and pulls him towards the door. 

“We’re gonna be late for your stupid movie if we don’t get to dinner soon, let’s go.”

Later, as they’re walking from the restaurant to the movie theater, Tooru has started his nightly whining in Hajime’s general direction. 

“Ahhh, Hajimeeee I’m so full,” Tooru complains, throwing his arms over Hajime’s shoulders while dragging his feet on the sidewalk. “Please, my knight in shining armor, carry your king for he is full of tofu and no longer able to move.” Tooru stops walking and instead puts his entire body weight on Hajime, almost causing the two of them to face plant onto the concrete.

“Get off of me, Fattykawa, you’re gonna make us late, and then we’ll be stuck with shitty seats” Hajime grumbles, shrugging him off of his back. He chooses to hold Tooru’s hand instead, their fingers intertwining instantly.

“Oh, Iwa-chan you simple minded fool,” Tooru scoffs. “As if I didn’t reserve us our own seats, top row 3 from the left. It’s the perfect angle.”

Hajime is just about to respond, but he can’t decide between calling him a loser or a piece of shit when he hears the excited screams of Tooru’s fan base.

“Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, Oikawa, are you going to the movies too?”  
“Oikawa, look at this!”

Tooru at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed at the ridiculous t-shirt he’s wearing in front of them. Despite the fact that their movie starts in fifteen minutes and he would rather die than miss out on the previews (as per tradition he critically analyzes each one and violently whispers his thoughts to Hajime before the actual movie starts), Tooru talks to them anyway.

Hajime really doesn’t have time for this shit tonight. He doesn’t particularly care about the movie, but he knows his boyfriend will regret it later (and not shut up about it) if they don’t leave immediately, so he cuts in.

Hajime puts an arm around Tooru’s waist pulling them close together. He leans his head on Tooru’s shoulder and gives him the closest thing to puppy dog eyes he can possibly muster with his face. Tooru is in the middle of explaining his thoughts on the sequel when he looks over at Hajime, his cheeks turning bright red and his words melting into unintelligible gibberish.

“Hey babe, the movie starts in fifteen minutes, so let’s hurry up, okay?” Hajime says, grabbing Tooru’s hand. “I really don’t wanna miss anything, and if you’re not there who’s gonna explain the plot to me?” He makes a pouty face and tilts his head to the side when he asks, the girls surrounding them looking confused.

Tooru is speechless. Hajime can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He rests his chin on Tooru’s shoulder, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. 

“Oh, yeah, er, YES, Hajime let’s go, uh...bye bye—girls see ya, I gotta—catch this movie, so,” Tooru stammers out, giving the girls an awkward wave before quickly dragging his boyfriend away. He secretly cheers to himself as Tooru holds his hand tightly, speed walking to the theater. When they get there, he’s still stammering about how cute he had been, and Hajime it’s unfair that you walk around looking like that and talking like that, how dare you?

In the end, Hajime never ended up watching much of the movie—and if his eyes were locked on Tooru the entire time, well, no one had to know.

5.

The game today isn’t that big of a deal, but Hajime is still thrilled to play. He had really only gotten into volleyball because of Tooru, but now he couldn’t imagine his life without it. 

Today, he sits on the floor, stretching next to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He stretches his arms to touch his toes, scanning the room for a certain someone who hasn’t made it in yet.

“You missing someone, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa asks him. Hajime shoots him a glare, knowing the other one will join in to gang up on him like they always do when Tooru isn’t around to be bullied.

“Yeah, you sure look lost without our great fearless captain, wonder what he’s up to?” Hanamaki joins in, right on cue. He dramatically holds up his hand to his head, signaling the start of his Tooru Oikawa impersonation.

“Oooh Iwa-chan, my spikey volleyball lover, please walk me to the gym, I can’t possibly live to be apart from you,” Makki drawls, his voice whiny. It’s too high pitched to actually be Tooru, but it was close enough. 

“Oi. Stinkykawa. You know I love you or whatever but I can’t possibly let our two cool, better looking than us, best friends see us. Our relationship isn’t even as good at theirs,” Mattsun joins in, holding his hands up to spike up his hair as he impersonates Hajime. 

The two double over in laughter, and Hajime slaps them both on the arms. He’s about to tell them to kindly fuck off with peace and love when Tooru walks in, his enterouge of groupies following close behind. He diverts his glare to their direction instead as Tooru laughs at something one of the girls says to him. Hajime watches as his boyfriend kindly accepts a letter from one of them, and a gift from another. Hajime quickly gets up off the floor, picking up a stray ball that had rolled into their circle.

“Uh oh,” Makki whispers to Mattsun, “here it comes.”

Hajime stomps over there, holding the ball up to aim square at the back of Tooru’s head. When it hits him, he shouts, turning around with a frown as if he doesn’t know who hit him.

“Iwa-chan! One of these days you’re gonna knock my brain out like that!” Tooru whines, sticking his tongue out at him. The girls laugh at his antics, not paying Hajime any mind.

Without really thinking, Hajime steps over, grabbing Tooru’s wrist and dragging him off to the court. Tooru waves at the girls, giving them a salute as Hajime drags him past Makki and Mattsun and into the locker room. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, I’m already dressed, shouldn’t we be out there, st—“ 

Hajime cuts him off abruptly, pushing Tooru’s back into the row of lockers in the empty room. His hands are on his shoulders for only a moment until they find themselves holding the back of Tooru’s head, one hand gripping his hair and the other caressing his cheek.

“Hajime, what—“

“No. Don’t talk. You’re—you’re mine, okay? Just let me fucking show you.”

And with that, they’re making out, Tooru’s back pressed up against the lockers. His arms fall into place around Hajime’s neck as they kiss each other, neither showing any sign of stopping. 

They stay like that for a moment, Hajime’s hand in Tooru’s hair, their chests pressed together as they kiss. He barely has enough time to come up for air before Tooru has his tongue in his mouth. Hajime feels his face burn as Tooru slides his tongue across his bottom lip, his arm slipping lower to grab at Hajime’s ass. His hand tightens its grip in Tooru’s hair, Hajime pulling his head as close as he can, leaving no room between them. Hajime’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, losing himself in the way Tooru moves. He kisses him just the way he likes, knowing exactly what to do to get Hajime to groan into the soft lips pressed to his own. When they finally break apart, they’re both out of breath, melting into each other’s arms. 

Hajime looks into Tooru’s eyes, and they’re the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. He feels like all of the stars are encased in them, and he reaches out to brush the bangs from his face so he can see better. Tooru smiles at him, one thumb rubbing circles into the side of his face. He puts his forehead to his before opening his mouth to speak. Hajime can’t stop staring at his lips.

“Hey, Hajime, I-“

Just then, the doors to the locker room slam open, and Tooru jumps backward, hitting the back of his head on the lockers.

“Guys, are you gonna come practice with the rest of us, or are you just gonna hide out in here like a bunch of fucking—” Hanamaki begins, stomping in loudly with Matsukawa. He stops when he sees Hajime still pressed up against Tooru, and he whips around to face Mattsun.

“What the fuck.”

“Oh come ON.”

Dude, are you seeing this shit?”

“Yeah bro, that’s fucking cringe.”

Makki throws his hands up in the air as Tooru and Hajime’s faces turn red, each for slightly different reasons.

“Ewww, like what the fuck, do you guys love each other or something?” Mattsun asks, putting his arm around Makki’s waist.

“I know babe, they’re so disgusting. No PDA in the locker rooms you horny assholes,” Makki responds, laying his head on Mattsun’s shoulder.

Tooru buries his face in his hands in embarrassment, and Hajime promptly flips them off.

“Don’t act like we don’t catch you assholes doing nasty shit in here every other week,” Hajime grumbles. He makes a fake puking noise, gagging as Makki pulls Mattsun’s face close to him and kisses each of his cheeks.

“Oh, were you talking to us, Iwaizumi? Sorry, I’m too busy kissing my boyfriend in the middle of practice to care,” Makki responds as Mattsun kisses his forehead. 

“Oh wait, are we not supposed to be doing this during practice of all things, I mean, at least we’re not captain and vice-captain, right b—“

Hajime kicks him in the leg, motioning for Tooru to follow him. “Come on Oikawa, let’s leave these two freaks to their weird shit in here,” he says, letting Tooru grab his hand as he steps through the doors and into the gym. Hajime can still hear the collective snickering of Dumbasses 1 and 2 behind them, ignoring them to go sit on the sidelines of the court.

They both settle in to finish stretching, Kindaichi giving them a confused look. Hanamaki leans over to whisper something to him, all the while eyeing the two with a shit-eating grin. Hajime makes a mental note to cyber-bully him when he gets home tonight. 

Kindaichi looks at Tooru and Hajime with wide eyes, like his parents had just told him Santa wasn’t real. Tooru, completely oblivious to the exchange, gives Kindaichi a thumbs up and wink, and the poor kid’s ears turn bright red as he looks away. Matsukawa shakes his head at Hajime, and he thinks about untying his shoe to aim it right at his stupid head.

Finally, they stand, Hajime stretching his arms above his head before extending a hand to his boyfriend, helping him up. Tooru gives him a suggestive grin, waggling his eyebrows at him. Seductive asshole. Hajime feels something pool in the pit of his stomach and he thinks about letting go so Tooru falls on his ass. Some of the girls still stand to the sidelines, eyeing Tooru and whispering among themselves. 

A mix of jealousy and an oncoming feeling of embarrassment build in Hajime’s chest. Ignoring any rational pleas that come from the swirl of thoughts in his brain, he grabs Tooru’s shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth. A chorus of “fucking gross Iwaizumi” erupts behind him, and he’s pretty sure Kindaichi has fallen to the floor.

After another erratic beat of his heart, Hajime pulls away, Tooru staring at him slack-jawed. Hajime slaps him on the back.

“Uh, alright then. Anyway,” Hajime says, his eyes trailing off to the side. One of the first years in his peripheral, so he faces Tooru again. “Let’s go get em, captain.”

Tooru seems to recover from his shock and turns to face the team, acting like nothing ever happened. “Um, yeah! Let’s win this one, everyone!” 

He begins listing off their positions for the day, giving some of the second years a few pointers.

“Is this...how they get ready for a game?” Kindaichi asks, looking up at Matsukawa.

Their captain and ace are now arguing loudly in front of them, Hajime trying to force Tooru to put on his knee brace. He’s on the floor, trying to hold up Tooru’s foot without getting kicked in the face, forcibly slipping it up his leg. 

Hanamaki puts a hand on Kindaichi’s shoulder. “Well, what else would you expect?”

+1 

Tooru gave his hair one last glance over in his mirror, brushing a stray hair to the side of his head. He checks his bag again, just to make sure he has everything for today. Satisfied with the spread of snacks and various drinks, he stuffs in a large picnic blanket. There’s a knock at his door, so he heads out with all of his stuff, ready to give his boyfriend the best damn commercialized holiday celebration in existence. 

Iwa-chan has always hated Valentine’s Day, saying something along the lines of “all that mushy shit makes me want to gouge my eyes out, Shittykawa, and candy hearts literally taste like grinded up ass, shut up, I don’t know what ass powder tastes like, you-“ well, you get the picture. 

He opens the door to see Hajime standing there, looking weirdly nervous for a guy with tree trunks for arms. He’s dressed in one of Tooru’s favorite outfits, his jeans ripped and his shirt just a bit too tight for his broad chest. His hands are behind his back, and Tooru leans around to see.

“Iwa-chan, did you get all dressed up for me?” he asks, still craning his neck to see what Hajime could be hiding. His boyfriend blushes, and Tooru’s not sure why he’s so nervous. They’ve spent every Valentine’s Day together since they were 6 years old, exchanging candy and cheap cards their parents had bought for them to hand out. Instead of answering, Hajime shoves something in Tooru’s arms, and he looks down to see the cutest little alien plush. It has big eyes and a little smile, and it holds a small red heart that reads “You’re Out Of This World!”. 

It’s the best thing anyone has ever given him, and Tooru resists the urge to tackle Hajime and smother him with his unbound affection.

“Iwa-chan! This...is quite possibly the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” Tooru beams, and Hajime suddenly doesn’t look as nervous. He really thinks that Iwa-chan is the best gift he’s ever gotten, someone so intertwined with his life he might have called him his soulmate. But how can he say something like that out loud? He looks down at the alien in his hands, rubbing his thumb over its soft head. 

“It’s no problem. I know you’re super into weird cheesy shit like that, so it wasn’t hard to find something to get you.” Hajime says, socking him in the arm. 

“Hmm,” Tooru replies, reaching into his bag to pull out a bright red envelope. “Since you’re secretly into cheesy crap, don’t give me that look, yes you are, you big oaf, this is for you.”

Hajime opens the envelope, pulling out an obnoxiously sparkly card and a little Godzilla keychain, his mouth open and breathing out a stream of hearts. He reads the message Tooru had written in the card, his face flushed and red by the time he finishes. Hajime says nothing, instead kissing Tooru on the tip of his nose. He quickly whips around and starts heading out the door.

“Come on Shittykawa, I’m starving over here, let’s go already.”

Tooru steps out after him, slipping his hand into Hajime’s palm as they walk.

“Oh, and uh, same to you. By the way.” Tooru is sure his face couldn’t get much redder. Hajime looks like a spiky tomato, but his eyes are soft in a way that makes his heart pound in his chest. Tooru leans in close as they step in time with each other. Maybe he could actually succeed in making Hajime like this stupid holiday after all.

Or, maybe not.

Later, they’re at the park, the picnic blanket strewn over the grass beneath the shade of an old tree they had played on as kids. Tooru can see the branch he had fallen from when he was only 8 years old. Hajime had run over to try to catch him, but they had both fallen to the dirt. He had cried the entire way home that day, Hajime holding his hand until they got inside.

They’ve already eaten most of the food Tooru brought with them, and he feels full and light all at the same time. He lays back, his head resting in Hajime’s lap. He starts to close his eyes as Hajime carefully runs his fingers through his hair, but sits up with a start when he hears his name being called.

A group of girls have come over, and he can feel Hajime tense up next to him with a sigh. He pulls out his phone and looks away, angrily typing. Something about the whole thing makes Tooru frown, so he speaks up before any of them have a chance to say anything.

“I’m sorry girls, really, I appreciate it, but,” he pulls Hajime close, squishing their cheeks together. His arm is around his waist, and his boyfriend nearly drops his phone in surprise. 

“I’m on a date with my boyfriend right now, isn’t that right, my sweet Hajime?” Tooru’s voice is low and sickly sweet like honey when he says his name. 

They’re so close he can practically feel his boyfriend’s heart rate speed up. The girls quickly apologize and run off, and soon they’re alone again. Tooru kisses Hajime’s cheek. He does it again, and again, and again until Hajime shoves him off. 

“Now my cheek is all wet, stupid,” He grumbles, but Tooru can see the smile making its way into his boyfriend’s face. 

Really, he’s not sure why he’s put up with it so long. The satisfied grin on Hajime’s face is proof enough to make him realize that he should have told them to back off a long time ago. He has always craved attention from others, desperate to prove his worth and be in the spotlight, as if he would crumble if everyone wasn’t watching. 

But honestly, Tooru doesn’t need anyone else but Hajime. Hajime is his rock, always strong and sturdy, the only thing keeping him steady half of the time. What Tooru really craves has been in front of him all this time, always someone to lean on, always someone so ready to sacrifice everything for him. He is so in love he feels like his heart could burst at any moment. 

“Wow, Prettykawa, I have to say I’m a little shocked you didn’t let them dote all over you this time. Maybe you’re not as annoying as they say,” Hajime says, positioning Tooru so his head is once again in his lap. His hands betray his words, as they’re anxious to slip back into the soft tresses of brown hair.

“And you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies, looking up at him with big eyes. He stretches his arm out to poke at his cheek. “You’re a much bigger softie than they say. Happy Valentine’s Day, Hajime. I hope you liked your gift.”

Hajime looks down at him then, the wind rustling through the trees. Tooru shivers a little, so he pulls him up and close to his chest. He puts his face to the back of Tooru’s head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo.

“Hmph. Don’t need any of that shit when I have you, Tooru.”

He kisses the back of his head, and Tooru melts into his embrace. Why would he ever need anyone else when everything the universe has to offer is right here, arms wrapped around Tooru’s stomach and pressing sweet kisses into his hair?

Tooru turns his head and tilts back to look Hajime in the eyes. 

“I love you, Hajime,” Tooru says, giving Hajime a smile that never fails to make his boyfriend flush. 

As predicted, something in Hajime malfunctions at that, and he makes a weird noise as he buries his head into Tooru’s neck. He tries to mutter something into the crook of his neck, and his warm breath on his skin makes Tooru shudder.

“See, you’re the only fangirl I need, Iwa-chan, you big dork. God, you’re really obsessed with me aren’t you?” Tooru teases him, hoping that he can get enough of a rise out of Hajime that he lifts his head up.

“Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa, I’m still processing over here,” Hajime replies, his arms tightening around his boyfriend’s waist. Tooru loses his train of thought for a second, focusing on the way Hajime’s muscles flex around him. His only thoughts consist of sexy arms until Hajime grabs the side of his face, kissing him on his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. Tooru opens his mouth to say something, always the one to fill in the gaps of silence, but Hajime speaks before he can say anything at all.

“And that, Prettykawa, is for all the places I love about you, that I can reach anyway,” Hajime says, holding up Tooru’s hand to kiss his palm.

“Hmm, should I make it easier for you to reach the other places then, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, trying his best to wiggle his eyebrows seductively.

Hajime smacks him on the forehead. “Seriously? You disgust me. That was supposed to be romantic, get your mind out of the gutter, Trashykawa.”

Tooru pouts at him, trying to give him the saddest eyes he can possibly muster. 

“Listen,” Hajime smirks against the side of his neck, tightening his grip around Tooru possessively. “I’ll show you how much I really love you when we get home.”

Tooru can feel his eyes grow big like saucers, face heating up. He springs up, quickly cleaning up all of their trash and stuffing it in his bag.

“Where do you think you’re going, Lazykawa? We’ve only been out here for like half an hour now.”

“Hajime, if we don’t leave now, I’m going to have to show you all of the parts of you that I love in this park, and I really don’t want to get arrested on Valentine’s Day.”

Tooru pulls Hajime up from the grass, practically dragging him to the park’s gate. Hajime laughs to himself. 

“Yeah, I love you too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a big softie for iwa being all over oikawa AHH I hope you all enjoyed!! once again thank u to my bestie @jeanmorehoe please go read all of her iwaoi fics theyre literally incredible. likes and comments n all that are v appreciated, thank you for reading!!


End file.
